


Saving Dean - Alternate

by YvonneSilver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e16 No Rest for the Wicked, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonneSilver/pseuds/YvonneSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been months, and Sam has tried everything he can think of to rescue Dean from hell, to no avail. But then he recieves a mysterious phone-call from someone claiming to have Dean. Could it be true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Dean - Alternate

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I thought Sam would find Dean again after he was sent to hell. It takes place after the season three finale.

The phone rings. Once, twice. For a while, Sam considers letting it go to voicemail. It was probably Bobby, calling to check up on him, again, and he really didn’t need another lecture. Then again, it might be a job, and God knows he could really use the distraction.  
With a sigh, he presses the button and brings the phone to his ear. “Hello.”  
“Hello Sam.” The voice on the other end is deep and authoritative. Sam furrows his brow in confusion: the phone is registered on another name, only Bobby would know it linked to him, and this certainly wasn’t Bobby on the other end of the line. The calm voice continues, “I have your brother here.”  
The words hit Sam like a punch in the stomach. “That’s not funny.” He growls.  
“It’s not meant to be.” Something in the matter-of-fact tone sets Sam’s teeth on edge.  
“Dean is dead!” Sam spits into the phone, as if hearing the words can hurt the person on the other end the way saying them still hurts him.  
“Yes.” The voice pauses. “He is returned. Would you like to hear him?”  
Sam can’t allow himself to feel hopeful, but he presses the phone against his ear nonetheless. His breath catches at what he hears next. Screams. Stretched, tortured howls. He can hardly believe Dean could sound like that, but it actually sounds like Dean. A door slams, the sound is shut out again. There is only calm breathing on the other end of the line. But Sam is anything but calm. “What did you do to him?!” He shouts down the receiver.  
“I pulled him out of hell. I don’t think humans are generally made for that.” The voice replies matter-of-factly. “Will you come and get him?”

323...322...321... Sam stops in front of the motel room door. He’s still breathing heavily from racing up the stairs two at a time, but now he takes a moment to catch his breath. Everything in him wants to just storm in, but he knows he has to take his time. It could still be a trap. Dean is his weak spot, and everyone knows it. He draws his gun and lays a hand on the doorknob, trembling in spite of himself. On the count of three, he opens the door.  
The room is dusty, dark, and mostly empty. It’s sparsely furnished: a kingsize bed, two bedside tables, a closet, a table and some chairs on the left, a door on the right, curtains drawn over the windows directly opposite the door. Slowly, Sam advances into the room, closing the door behind him. All is quiet, except for the muffled cries coming from the adjoining room. Forcing himself to proceed carefully, Sam raises his gun and approaches the door.  
Yet as soon as he opens the door, all caution is forgotten. The room is similar to the previous one, but here the bed is occupied. Sam rushes into the room and kneels down next to his brother, laying the gun on the bedside table. For months, not a day went by that he hadn’t thought of finding Dean, and now here he was. Well, at least physically. But his eyes seem focussed on something else than this room, and they are filled with fear. His fearful, ragged breathing is punctuated by screams.  
“Dean! Dean!” Sam lays a hand on his brothers arm. He had half expected it all to be a hallucination, that Dean would disappear at his touch, but his brothers arm is real under his touch. Dean screams as if touched by fire, but Sam doesn’t remove his hand. This is Dean. He is not letting go. All he needs is to get through to him. “Dean!” Sam shakes his brother softly. “It’s me.”  
Suddenly, Dean stops screaming and looks up into Sam’s eyes. “Sam!” Fear turns to recognition turns to anger. “What are you doing here? Sam, tell me you didn’t.”  
“Dean, it’s alright.”  
“It’s not alright.” He tries to shrug Sam’s hand off, but Sam won’t let him. “This isn’t what I wanted Sammy. You were not supposed to come to hell.”  
Sam raises an eyebrow. “Dean. We’re not in hell.”  
Finally, Dean calms down and looks around him, seeing the room for the first time. “Oh. Oooh.” He looks back at Sam. “Good.” His eyes roll back, close and he is silent.  
“Dean? Dean!” Worried, Sam shakes his brother.  
“Let him sleep.” Sam turns and finally sees the owner of the calm voice. He’s smaller he sounded, but he carries the same authoritative air. In his blue shirt and long brown coat he looks much like an office worker, but instinctively Sam knows there’s something more about him. “He needs it.”  
Recovering from his surprise, Sam reaches for the gun. The man cocks his head, but makes no move to stop him. “That is unnecessary. If I had meant you harm, I would not have announced myself.”  
Sam fumbles, and the gun falls between the table and the bed, but his mind isn’t really on it any more. The stranger is right. He had stopped in the doorway and doesn’t really seem to be a threat. And he’d found Dean.  
“Who... What...” There are so many questions running through Sam’s mind he can’t seem to focus on just one. “Who are you? How’s Dean here?”  
The man smiles ever so slightly, though it does not seem to reach his eyes. “Later, Sam Winchester. Take care of your brother. We will speak again soon.” With that, he turns and leaves.  
For a moment, Sam is too astonished to move. Then, confused but relieved, Sam grabs a chair and starts his vigil at his brothers bedside.


End file.
